Un Noel à L'Akatsuki
by Umi Tomlinson
Summary: Alors voilà, aujourd'hui c'est Noël et cette année, pour la première fois, la plus grande organisation criminelle au monde va fêter Noël ! Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a fêter Noël, du moins depuis il y a très longtemps. Comment vont-ils se débrouiller ?
1. Chapter 1

Un Noël à L'Akatsuki

Fandom:Naruto

Raiting : T ( avec gros mots et tout le tra la la qui suit ! ^^)

Pairing : AUCUN ! (désolé au fans de SasoDei et autres couples tant adorés de L'Akatsuki!)

Disclaimer : Tout les persos de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama ! =3

Genre : Humour !

Résumé : Alors voilà, aujourd'hui c'est Noël et cette année, pour la première fois, la plus grande organisation criminelle au monde va fêter Noël ! Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a fêter Noël, au du moins depuis il y a très longtemps. Comment vont-ils se débrouiller ?

Ohayo ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous ! Je les écrite, sans une betâ à mais côté pour corriger, armée de courage pour supporter mon frère insupportable dans ma chambre, Et beaucoup de patience ! Arigato gonzaimasu à vous tous ! ^^

**Chapitre 1 : Et si on faisait Noël ?**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 décembre, dans une grotte dans une forêt dans un pays lointain, où tout est calme, la neige tombe en abondance, les animaux hibernent tranquillement. Tout est calme. Enfin en apparence...

**Deidara :** Éphémère !

**Sasori :** Éternel !

Et oui, les deux artistes de L'Akatsuki recommencent à se disputer au sujet de leur Art respectifs. L'un pense que l'Art est éternel, l'autre que l'Art est éphémère. Autant vous dire que cela en agace plus d'un !

**Kakuzu : **Vous allez vous la fermez bande d'abrutis !?

**Sasori et Deidara : ***chacun montrent l'autre du doigt * C'est lui l'abruti !

**Kakuzu :** *soupir et va s'asseoir sur un tabouret* Bande d'artistes de mes deux oui !

Pain le chef de L'Akatsuki, entre dans la pièce où se trouvent nos deux artistes et l'homme aux 5 cœurs.

**Pain :** Que se passe-t-il ENCORE !?

**Kakuzu : **Y a encore les deux abrutis qui se disputent à cause de leur Art à la con !

**Sasori et Deidara :** C'est son Art qui est con !

**Pain **: *soupir* Bon alors, rassemblement générale !

**Kakuzu :** 0_0 Pourquoi ça ?

**Pain : *** sourit* J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

10 minutes plus tard, de nombreux cris de la part de Hidan se plaignant du fait qu'il était en train de se transperçait le ventre pour Jashin, son Dieu adoré, des protestations de Pain en disant que c'était lui, le seul et unique Dieu et des rires de toute L'Akatsuki en répétant que Pain était tout sauf un Dieu, tout le monde est enfin rassemblés dans le salon de L'Akatsuki autour d'une table.

**Pain :** *soupir* Bon si je vous ai tous réunis ici, je peux enfin vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

**Kakuzu : **On est enfin multimillionnaire ?

**Kisame :** On va enfin commencer un élevage de requins ?

**Deidara :** Sasori a enfin reconnu que c'était mon Art était le meilleur ?

**Sasori :** Il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ça et ne pas te connaître !

**Deidara :** Qu'est-ce que t'as dis marionnettiste de mes deux, hmm !?

**Konan :** Vous allez enfin faire la bouffe et la lessive seuls ?

**Pain :** Mais aller quoi, mettez y du votre quoi !

**Hidan :** Vous reconnaissez que Jashin est bien le seul Dieu ?

**Pain : ** QUOI ?! C'est moi l'unique et seul Dieu sur cette planète !

**Tobi :** Vous avez reconnu que Tobi est un beau garçon ?

**Pain : ***se retoune vers Itachi* Itachi, toi tu dois avoir deviné ?

Gros silence.

**Itachi :** -/_\- Vous allez enfin démissionnez ?

**Pain : ***tombe en arrière* Vous devinez vraiment pas ?

**Zetsu :** Bah vous avez qu'à nous le dire chef!

**Kisame :** Ouais elle a raison la plante schizophrène !

**Zetsu :** La ferme le poisson !

**Kisame : ** T'as dit quoi !?

**Pain :** ON VA FETEZ NOEL !

**Kakuzu :** Et merde on est ruinés !

**Kisame :** Euh c'est quoi Noël ?

**Pain :** Ça va être long...

Coucou à tous ! Alors il vous a plus ce chapitre ? Laissez une review, pour me donner votre avis !

Veuillez excusez mes éventuels fautes d'orthographes, comme je l'ai dis au début, je n'ai pas de bétâ à proximité pour me corriger, vous pouvez aussi me le faire remarque, 'est pas grave ! ^^ Alors à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : C'est quoi Noël ?**

Salut me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Pour ce chapitre, les pensées seront entre parenthèses et en gras.

Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki, et un peu désespéré. C'est pas de sa faute si ses pauvres compagnons dans l'organisation criminelle ne savent pas qu'est-ce que c'est Noël !

**Pain: **Bon en gros et pour faire rapide...

**Zetsu :** Mais chef, si vous faites court on a pas comprendre nous !

**Pain :** Oui oui Zetsu et pour que vous compreniez, je vais tous vous expliquer ! Euh alors c'est pur fêter la naissance de Jésus.

**Hidan :** C'est qui ça ?

**Pain :** Bah c'est le Dieu chez les Chrétiens !

**Hidan : **Bah alors là non, si c'est pour fêter la naissance du Dieu des Crétins ben alors c'est nul Noël !

**Kakuzu :** C'est toi le Dieu des crétins, crétin !

**Pain : (Et merde j'aurais pas dû dire ça moi !)** Ah non mince attends Hidan je me suis trompé !

**Hidan :** Ouais bah y a intérêt !

**Itachi **:*chuchoteà Kisame***** Au moins il a reconnu que c'était pas lui le vrai Dieu !

**Pain :** *rouge de colère* Mais vous allez m'écouter à la fin oui !?

**Tous :** *se taisent*

**Pain:**Bien alors en faite Noël, c'est une fête où on s'offrent des cadeaux !

**Sasori : **Quoi c'est tout ?

**Deidara :** Ben tu t'attendais à quoi abruti ?

**Tobi :** Ouais Tobi veut avoir pleins de cadeaux !

**Kakuzu :** Tiens pas la dessus la citrouille, toi tu vas nous ruiner !

**Itachi :** Et donc on va faire quoi exactement ?

**Pain :** Bah déjà faudra trouver un sapin !

**Deidara :** Bah alors ça va, on a déjà Zetsu !

**Zetsu : ** Ah non il est pas question !

**Pain : **Il faudra préparer le repas !

**Konan :** **(ça va encore être pour moi ça)**

**Pain : **Konan !

**Konan : **Alors là vous pouvez mais bien vous rouler pour ça !

**Deidara : **Oh aller quoi, hmm ! C'est toi qui fait le mieux la cuisine ici !

**Konan : N**ormal , je suis la seule à faire la cuisine ici !

**Pain : **Donc comme Konan est d'accord pour faire la cuisine et que Zetsu est d'accord pour être le sapin, on va se répartir les cadeaux !

**Kisame :** Comment ça ? On aura as tous nous cadeaux ?

**Pain :** Mais si, vous allez tirez un bout de papier chacun et le prénom de celui qui sera marqué dessus, se sera la personne à qui vous allez offrirent un cadeau !

**Tobi :** Tobi a tout compris !

**Pain :** Bon si Tobi a tout compris ,tout e monde doit avoir compris !

**Tobi :** Bah en faite on va fêter la naissance de Jésus !

Gros silence !

**Hidan :** *saute sur Tobi, le fait tomber sur le ventre par terre, lui monte sur le dos et lui tire les joues en passant ses mains sous le masque de Tobi* Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la citroulle ?!

**Pain : ***prend un bocal, y place des bouts de papiers avec marqués les noms de tous les membres de L'Akatsuki * Allez y !

**Tous :** *prennent un bout de papier*

**Pain :** Vous pouvez regarder !

**Sasori :** **« Deidara » 0_0**

**Deidara : « Sasori » O.V**

**Itachi : « Kisame » -/_\-**

**Kisame : « Itachi » .**

**Hidan : « Kakuzu » x_x**

**Kakuzu : « Hidan » $_$**

**Tobi : « Zetsu » =O**

**Zetsu : « Tobi » *_***

**Konan : »PAIN 3 » 0-0 **

**Pain : « Konan » ;) **

**Sasori :** Hey chef on peut retirer !

**Kisame : **Euh ouais je crois que vous avez mal mélangé !

**Pain :** Non, non et non !

**Kakuzu :** Bon ben c'est la crise hein !

**Pain :** Essayer de trouver un cadeau qui plaira à l'autre !

**Deidara : **Bah vu les caractères qui a ici, ça va pas être compliqué !

Tous retournent dans leur chambre, certains pour réfléchir au cadeau « parfait » à offrir, d'autre, retournent à leur occupation habituelle.

**Hidan :** **un pieu planté dans le cœur*** Jashin ! Aide moi à trouver un cadeau pour cet imbécile d'avare !

**Itachi :** Eh ben au moins on sait à qui y va l'offrir son cadeau, pas vrai Kakuzu ?

**Kakuzu : ***grogne* Ouais bah si c'est cet abruti fini qui doit m'offrir mon cadeau, je devrais faire mes valises !

**Du côté de Sasori :**

**Sasori :** Purée qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui offrir comme cadeau à ce pyromane du dimanche ?

Sasori a beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouve aucune idée pour Deidara. Tiens allons faire un tour dans la chambre dudit pyromane.

**Deidara :** Bon qu'est-ce qu'il aime ce marionnettiste à la con ? A part les marionnettes, hmm ?

Deidara fait tout son possible (du moins en apparence) pour trouver un cadeau à son compagnon de fortune ! Bon, allons voir du côté d'Itachi, votre glaçon préféré.

**Du côté d'Itachi :**

Gros silence. Itachi est assis su son lit en tailleur et doit préparer un cadeau à Kisame. Qu'a-t-il préparer ?

**Itachi :***tiens entre ses mains, un poisson en papier* Hmm, ça devrait suffire. Je suis génial ! -/_\-

– Bon Itachi a l'air fier de lui, c'est le principal. Bon allons maintenat voir Kisame.

**Du côté de Kisame :**

**Kisame :** *penché au dessus d'un aquarium * C'est bien Flipper, t'es un bon poisson!

Ledit Flipper était un petit bébé requin dans son aquaruim qui tourne en rond.

**Kisame:** Ah je suis fier de toi mon fils! *une larme coule de l'une des pupilles du requin*

Kisame n'avait pas l'air intéressé par le fait qu'il devait pré^^aré un cadeau pour son glaçon de compagnon. Allons jéter un coupd 'oeil du côté de Tobi.

**Du côté de Tobi:**

**Tobi:** *sourit sous son masque* Hi hi! Tobi a trouvé e cadeau parfait pour Zetsu-san! Mwahahaha! *Tobi est penché au dessus d'un tas d'objets* Des plantes en caoutchous!

-' Autant vous dire qu'il est EXTREMENT fer de lui!

**Du côté de Deidara:**

**Deidara:** Bon, hmm. Je suis vraiment obligé de lui offrir un cadeau moi à ce marionnettiste à la con?! J'ai qu'à lui offrir ma plus belle bombe C3! Non, trop beau pour lui.

Deidara a beau réfléchir, il ne sait pas quoi offrir au marionnesttiste. Un jour viendra où il le trouvera...

**Du côté de Kakuzu:**

Notre trésorier préféré est en train de compter des billets d'argents.

**Kakuzu:** *jete les billets sur la table* Bon ben je devrais annoncais à Pain que c'est la crise et que j'ai même plus de quoi payer un cadeau pour cet abruti de masochiste!

Un peu plus loin...

**Hidan:** JASHIIIIINNNNN!

**Kakuzu:** De toute façon à part Jashin n'a même pas de vie alors c'est pass bien grave! *se tourne vers Konan qui est ligoté avec un bout de tissu dans la bouche, un ballont quoi! (je sais pas l'écrire .)* T'as entendu c que j'ai dis? Y me faut de l'argent ok? Alors tu vas m'aider!

Coucou à tous et me revoilà avec ce chapitre! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous à plu! Il n'y a aucun propos anti religion, je ne veut vexer personne! Merci de comprendre l'arièreté de Hidan!

**Hidan:** QUOI?!

**Umi:** Bah c'est de ma faute si Jashin c'est pas le seul et unique Dieu?!

Merci encore à vous et ... REVIEW? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Des cadeaux!**

Hey tout le monde! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, plus vos reviews me rire et sourire! Merci encore à vous tout(e)s!

Et voilà, la distribution de "qui va offrir un cadeau à qui" est faite. Certains réfléchissent, d'autres non...

**Kakuzu:** Bon alors, pour Hidan... Un bâton lui suffira bien!

-' Bon Kakuzu est très inspiré, tiens allons voir Konan!

**Konan:** ***dans la cuisine* **Qu'est-ce que je pourrai offrir à Pain? *****réfléchit* Oh mais j'ai trouvée!

Bon les préparatifs vont commencer, allons voir Pain.

**Pain:** *tiens un bout de tissu bleu dasn ses mains* Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire! Une culotte! ^^ Je suis génial! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Bon allez on se retrouve pour le soir du réveillon!

**L'Akatsuki:** *dans le salon, des bonnets de Père Noel sur la tête*

**Deidara:** Dis tu trouves qu'il me va bien mon bonnet Sasori?

**Sasori:** ... Avec ou sans ça change rien, t'as toujours une tronche de meuf!

**Deidara:** ***se jette sur Sasori***

**Haru:** *des jumelles dans les mains* DU YAOI!

**Sasori et Deidara:** *lui balance une boule de Noel à la gueule*

**Hidan:** *bouffe du foie gras* Hmm, Zeysu tu es magnifique!

**Zetsu:** *a été utilisé comme sapin de Noel, avec des guirlandes et des boules DE NOEL accrochées un peu partout* Oh ça brille!

**Tobi:** *rentre dans le salon avec un bonnet de Noel avec des cornes de rennes* Oui Tobi aime Noel! *passe à côté de Hidan et lui fait tombé son toast avec du foie gras dessus*

**Kakuzu:** *se lève de sa chaise* EH ABRUTI C'EST CHER CE TRUC!

**Konan:** Ouais c'est cher la bouffe crétin!

**Kisame:** Dis Itachi, tu veux du foie gras?

**Itachi:** Non donne moi du caviar c'est mieux!

**Kisame:** *regard qui tue* Du ... Caviar?

**Itachi:** Oh allez fait pas ses yeux de merlan frit! (^^ mwhahaha!)

**Kisame: ***se retiens de sauter sur l'Uchiwa* Tiens! *lui donne du caviar*

**Pain:** *arrive dans le salon* C'EST L'HEURE!

**Deidara:** De quoi?

**Pain: -::- **D'allez boire du thé avec Madara!

**Deidara: **Oh je peux venir?

**Pain:** ... D'OUVRIR LES CADEAUX ABRUTI!

**Tous:** OUAIS LES CADEAUX!

**Pain: **Bon Sasori tu commences!

**Sasori:** Bon alors euh *prend son paquet* Deidara!

**Deidara:** OUAIS! Je vais boire un thé avec Madara!

**Sasori: ...** Tiens *lui donne son paquet*

**Deidara:** *le déchire* =0 Oooohhhh! De l'argile! *essaye de l'utiliser* ...

BOUM!

**Tous: **.

**Deidara:** Ouais Joyeux Noel!

**Pain:** Bon Deidara!

**Deidara:** *balance un paquet à Sasori, désintéréssé* Tiens!

**Sasori: ***ouvre le paquet, qui explose* ... DEDARA!

**Pain: **Bon euh Kakuzu!

**Kakuzu: ***soupir et donne son cadeau à Hidan*

**Hidan:** *l'ouvre* Oh un pieux! *s'allonge par terre et se plante le pieux dans le torse*

JASHIIIIIIIINNNN! ... JOYEUX NOEL!

**Tous:** 0_0

**Pain: **Bon euh Hidan?

**Hidan:** Quoi!?

**Pain:** Pour Kakuzu?

**Hidan:** Bah j'ai rien fait moi pour lui!

...

**Kakuzu:** ET APRES C'EST MOI L'AVARE HEIN!?

**Kisame:** Ah moi! ITACHI!

**Itachi:** -/_\- *prend le paquet* ... Un poisson! *le regarde*

**Kisame:** Il te plaît?

**Itachi:*** hausse les épaules et jette le poisson sur Zetsu*

**Kisame:** Nooooonnn! Flipper junior!

**Itachi: **Tiens mon cadeau. *tends un paquet à Kisame*

**Kisame:** *l'ouvre (le paquet pas Itachi hein ^^) * Ooooooohhh! *tends un livre devant lui*

"S'occuper des requins pour les nuls"!

**Kakuzu:** C'est bien trouvé!

**Kisame:** .

**Pain: ***fébrile* Euh Konan?

**Konan:** *sourit et tend une petite boîte* Joyeux Noel Pain!

**Pain:** *ouvre la boîte* DES PERCIENGS! *enlève ses anciens perciengs et les remplace et par les nouveaux*

**Konan: ***sourit*

**Pain:** Tiens voilà ton cadeau! *lui donne un sac*

**Deidara:** *chuchote à Sasori* Roh l'emballage de radin! On dirait un sac poubelle!

**Konan:** *l'ouvre et...* TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PAIN!

**Sasori:** Oh une petite culotte bleue!

**Deidara:** Chuis jaloux pour ce coup là!

**Konan:** *court après Pain* PAIN REVIENT ICI ABRUTI!

**Pain:** NOOOOOOOOOONNN!

Et voici comment c'est passé ce Noel à L'Akatsuki, tiens mais et Tobi et Zetsu alors -_-?

**Tobi et Zetsu:** *jouent avec des peluches de L'Akatsuki*

**Zetsu:** *avec la peluche de Deidara* **Ephémère!**

**Tobi:** * avec celle de Sasori* Eternel!

-' Et voilà nous avons finis, je me demande comment ça sera l'année prochaine! ^^ Allez courage Pain!

Sasuke: Et moi je suis où?

Haru: T'inquiète, je t'aime tout de même sans que tu sois là! Tiens comme cadeau je t'offre ce

magnifique bonnet de Noel!

Sasuke: *le met* -'

Haru: T'es beau!

Sasori: Et moi tu m'aimes?

Haru: Et bien ça dépend des moments! Allez dégage Er-Saso! ^^

Ohayô! Désolé encore pour ce LONG retard! Alors voilà c'est finis, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu! Une review?


End file.
